Neverland
by pagesinthewind
Summary: Kurt needs everything to stop, Blaine needs a second chance at living. A world where time stand still is the perfect solution. Kurt meets a boy with eyes to old for his face. Blaine meets a boy who's optimism he envies. Will they be able to overcome the feud between Pirate and Lost Boy? Or will they forever be stuck in Neverland?


**I do not own Glee. **

**Be warned this might not be updated for a while. **

**I really want to finish my other stuff before really committing to this, but this chapter has been sitting on my desktop forever and I just wanted to see if it even gets any response…**

**Prologue **

Elizabeth Hummel was about as average as her name suggests. She was beautiful with creamy pale skin, flowing auburn hair, and piercing cool grey eyes. On her last day on earth she wore a simple blue sundress.

She wasn't supposed to be on that train, she was supposed to be 2,159 miles away picking her son up from school, she was supposed to be making Friday night dinner, she was supposed to be kissing her husband's cheek as he walked in the door, home from work.

25 people died when a passenger train crashed into an oncoming freight train. 25 people lost their lives and 25 families mourned their deaths.

135 people were injured, 46 of those injuries left their victims in critical condition. Hundreds of families worried. Hundreds of people saw their lives flash before their eyes. Some of those lives involved riding this train frequently. Some of those lives occasionally rode this train and some of them had never even visited this state before. Lives like that of Elizabeth Hummel, who should not have been on this train.

Elizabeth Hummel was not supposed to be on that train. She was one of many secretaries for a very large company that had a very important presentation in California that weekend, it could have been any of the secretaries in her department, but they had called her. They needed her to fly out and hand deliver some very important papers for the presentation.

If they hadn't forgotten…

If she hadn't said she could do it…

If she had caught an earlier train…

If she had just stayed home with her little boy…

Maybe she wouldn't have died. Maybe she would have died anyway; maybe there is some sort of fate or plan. Probably not.

Kurt Hummel doesn't believe in fate or God or bigger plans. He believes that bad things happen, they happen and there is no reason, they just happen.

Kurt Hummel was eight years old when his mother died. He looked just like her with his smooth pale skin and soft auburn hair, but he had his father's eyes. He was just getting to the age where he squirmed away from his mother's hugs and was embarrassed by her good byes. The age where he hoped out of the car and barley shouted a "see ya later" over his shoulder as he hitched up his backpack and ran off towards his friends.

Kurt was Elizabeth's little angel. He was the last thought she ever had. A mental image of her little boy as he would look for the rest of her life; just eight, tall for his age and thin even though he ate like a lumberjack. Bright smiling eyes as he giggled, attempting to squirm away from her goodbye hug that morning, sticking out his tongue at her as he flitted about the room trying to prolong her leaving. Her little boy so solid and warm against her chest once she'd finally caught him, squealing and laughing as he wiggled and she planted kisses in his hair making overly exaggerated kissy noises.

Elizabeth died bittersweet, her last thought of her beautiful little boy who she loved with her whole heart and the knowledge that she would never see him grow up.

In fact no one would see Kurt Hummel grow up, at least not past the age of 16.

*'*'*

Deep shadows and thick eyelashes outlined two shining eyes, the color of burnt honey and winking gold. A scowl adorned the face, creases so prominent it was difficult to tell the age. He could have been 17 or he could have been 24, on a bad day he could've been 30, it was impossible to tell when you looked into those deep eyes filled with too much. He was too young for eyes like that, they had seen too much pain and suffering and sadness, too much knowledge and insight for a face decades younger.

:::

Pamela Anderson couldn't handle being a mother.

She'd tried for fourteen years she'd really tried. And she loved Cooper, she did, but she just couldn't do it anymore. And now with her precious baby Blaine, just four years old and still so much hope for his future.

She just couldn't do it anymore.

She'd convinced herself that her boys would be better off without her. She was a terrible mother anyway, always burning the grilled cheese and ordering take out instead of making home cooked meals. Shrinking Coop's favorite shirts and getting the wrong toys, wishing that Blaine would've been her baby girl instead. She didn't know what she'd do with another boy.

They just needed their father, what were they going to do with a useless mother like her anyway.

Her boys would all be better off without her.

:::

Blaine Anderson had grown up too fast.

His mom had abandoned him when he was a baby. Cooper, just 14 at the time took care of him until Blaine was nine.

But then he'd kissed him on the forehead and ran away too.

That just left him with his abusive, alcoholic father.

Cooper had taught him well though, so he knew how to make things go as smoothly as possible. By age nine he could forge his father's signature and get the groceries by himself. Make his own lunch and get to school in the mornings without waking up his father.

He knew how to look like any other happy healthy kid, he knew how to not draw attention to himself. Blaine knew how to act like a child, but he had missed out on his childhood. Grown up much too fast.

But Blaine Anderson was done growing up, he'd done enough of that for a lifetime.


End file.
